


a night of dancing, drama and dumb decisions

by BKLily, hopeomelette



Series: Danganronpa Roleplays [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Angst, M/M, Prom, Romance, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everyones happy i promise, totally canon shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKLily/pseuds/BKLily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeomelette/pseuds/hopeomelette
Summary: Following the end of DWFF mode, it's 3 years later and the Deep Despair cast is ready to graduate Hope's Peak academy! But, it wouldn't be the end without some dramatic confusions and cheesy romance going on, so let us indulge into the festivity that marks the end of such a fun journey, and the start of a new one.
Relationships: Kechibi Omororara/Hanamaru Koizumi, Kosei Fukutai/Suzume Ubaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitsuharu Date/Asaka Fuyuko, Suna Isago/Isogu Kita, Yosuke Karasu/Ryuuichi Hanabi, Yuuki Kimiko/Kaya Ichiko
Series: Danganronpa Roleplays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314758
Kudos: 4





	1. Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> "I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
> Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
> So while you're here in my arms  
> Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young." - Kesha, Die Young.

_ PresidentIsago: Are you guys ready? The party is starting soon _

_ thecobra.date: “Soon”? _

_ hanabidragon: you’re already there??? there’s still like two n a half hours left lmao _

_ Kechibibibibi: gnigwvgoi prez wouldnt leave the decoration people alone _

_ Kechibibibibi: i thought they were gonna kick her out or sumthin lololol _

_ PresidentIsago: (ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻ I was simply watching over the procedures so everything would go right!! _ _   
_ _ PresidentIsago: After all, I am the president of the prom committee! <(￣︶￣)> _

_ hanabidragon: more like president control freak committee >:D _

_ PresidentIsago: -_-  _

_ PresidentIsago: Plus we need to arrive early for the photos and rehearsal. _

_ PresidentIsago: Just don’t be late. I’ll be waiting you guys _

_ thecobra.date: I’ll pick up Asa in a few minutes and then we’ll go _

_ DoctorKarasu: I just got dismissed from work, don’t expect me to rush there. _

_ Kechibibibibi: oh fruckofmlk i cant find my shoes help _

_ ramen_man: dumbass _

Asaka giggled softly as she turned off her phone, silently wishing Kechibi good luck. Turning towards the full body mirror in her room and staring at her reflexion, she couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward. 

Sure, the dress Maito made was gorgeous, perfect for her every measurement. Plus, ever since Ryuuichi gave her a few makeup lessons she’s been developing a few extra skills. The faint pink blush on her cheeks matched the flowers on her black dress, and when she did a small twirl, the long skirt raised up a bit to reveal the lighter pink fabric underneath. She applied a darker eyeshadow, which made her green eyes shine a bit brighter, and just a small layer pink of lip gloss. Her hair was loose, adorned with a sparkly hair clip Haru gave her during one of their dates.

A small frown appeared on her face though. It was definitely weird being so dolled up. This was apparently the usual style for high school prom standards but.... she just couldn’t see the appeal. It was a bit uncomfortable and way too flashy for her taste. Thankfully she was able to avoid being forced into high heels, taking advantage of the length of the dress to put on her old pink sneakers.

Crossing her arms with a pout, she started to mentally nitpick every part of her outfit, in a sort of unconscious bad habit. But her borderline self loathing remarks were quickly interrupted by the buzz of her cellphone. She turned the screen on to see the notification of a direct message from Mitsuharu:  _ “I’m here!!” _ , followed by a lot of heart and sparkle emojis. She rolled her eyes a bit, a small blush creeping up her neck from the adorableness of her boyfriend. 

Well, maybe it won’t be so bad. She’ll get to see Haru all dressed up and handsome in a suit… Maybe even get to slow dance with him a bit, like how it happened in those old Disney movies she saw with Ryuu. She hopefully wondered if he had styled his hair, since it would make him look even more beautiful than usual-

A knock on the door made her jump a bit, the embarrassment from her wandering thoughts making her face flush red. “Y-yes?” she stammered out, hurrying to get a coat and adjust her clothes in a nervous tick. 

“Asaka dear, that boy is downstairs waiting for you. Are you ready?” her father, Kouzai Fukuyo, announced outside the door. “If you need more time to get ready I don’t mind keeping him company.” There was a hint of dangerous amusement in his tone, which made Asaka fear for Haru’s mental well being, should he be forced to interact with her father much longer. 

They hid it well in front of her, but she knew that the two didn’t get along, and only tried to cooperate for her sake.

Scrambling to open the door and stepping out into the hallway, she gave him a shy smile. “There is no need, father. I’m already done.” He crossed his arms, analyzing her from head to toe, which made her fidget a little. “...D-does it look good?”

Kouzai stroke his chin, squinting comically, before giving her a proud smile. “Oh dear, who would have thought, my little girl grew up into a beautiful young woman.” Asaka felt the tips of her ears burn with embarrassment when he pat her head lovingly. “I’m so proud of you Asaka. You’ll be the most beautiful girl in the party.” He laughed a bit when she lightly smacked his arm, turning redder with every compliment.

“Don’t say that… It’s embarrassing…” she pouted a bit, pulling on the hem of her skirt. “A-anyway! Haru must be waiting and it w-would be rude to arrive late, so we s-should go.” Trying to escape her father’s playful grin, she hurried down the stairs and into the living room, quickly spotting Mitsuharu standing awkwardly near the couch. When he heard the approaching footsteps, he turned to face Asaka, a soft and sickening sweet smile appearing on his lovestruck face.

“...You look stunning.” was the first thing he blurted out, which didn’t help Asaka’s already pounding heart. 

She tried to calm down, but it was difficult to listen to reason considering how handsome her boyfriend looked at the moment, wearing a dark purple suit that fit his body  _ very nicely _ . In addition to that he  _ did _ style his hair, in a way that framed his jawline and made his beautiful eyes almost shine brighter. Asaka finally realized that instead of answering him, she had just stared at the boy with a flushed face.

“Oh, um t-thank you. Y-you also, I mean you are very- um…” she pulled on her hair, suddenly a pile of nerves. “...You are very h-handsome t-tonight as well.” She mumbled, glancing at literally anything else in the room that wasn’t a handsome young boy that could mess up her heart with a single compliment. 

It was only then that she noticed her father’s hunting rifle on display on top of the fireplace. Strange. He usually kept it in the garage when it wasn’t hunting season, and even when it was he never blatantly displayed it for all guests to see…

Kouzai cleared his throat behind her, reminding the couple he was still present in the room. They both turned to him, Haru suddenly seeming more tense and awkward.

“Date-kun, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” The smile on Kouzai’s face didn’t match his words. “I assume you remember the little rules I told you before?” 

Asaka tilted her head to the side, but Haru simply nodded. “Yes sir. No alcohol, no drugs, no…  _ indecent touching- _ ” he seemed very uncomfortable saying that one out loud. “-and bring her home before 2 AM.” Despite looking a bit nervous, he held Kouzai’s gaze firmly, not wanting to seem intimidated by the man.

Her father nodded, pleased. “I expect you to follow that last one diligently. I’ll know if you are even one minute late.” Asaka pouted and stepped closer to Mitsu.

“There’s no need to talk to him like that, father. Haru is very responsible and cautious.” She gave him a shy glance and smile, which he returned in kind, before taking her hand in his. 

“I swear on my family’s honor sir, Asaka will be safe and sound tonight.” He squeezed her hand a bit and smiled at Kouzai, who stared at the teens with a serious expression. 

“...Very well.” He sighed, before turning to Asaka. “Have fun darling.” The man smiled softly and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. “And you too, Date-kun.” He extended his hand for Mitsuharu, who let go of Asaka’s and gave him a firm handshake.

“Please don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Asa.” 

“Oh, I know you will.” he squeezed his hand tight, not so subtly glancing at the hunting rifle, before letting go. 

Mitsu got a bit pale, before nodding twice and motioning to Asaka. “S-shall we?” he pointed at the entrance door. The girl nodded.

“Yes, let’s go.” she waved at her father before walking to Mitsu, who opened the door for her. 

Stepping out onto their porch, the cold winter air hit her cheeks and made her shiver a bit. Haru closed the door behind them before gently taking her coat from her hands and helping her put it on.

“...Thank you.” she said, reaching out and holding his hand, which made both of them blush even more. “And um, sorry about all of…  _ that _ . You know how father can be a bit paranoid sometimes. Deep down I think he’s just worried about me because of what happened to mom...” She gave a sorrowful glance at the house.

Mitsu stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding and offering her a soft smile. “It’s fine, I kind of figured it out. To be honest it’s a normal reaction, seeing how I’m your f-first boyfriend.” His cheeks became a bit red and he used his other hand to rub the back of his neck. “I mean, if we had a daughter-” He stopped talking. His eyes went wide. Remi was staring at him. Oh damn, look at that. He’s a tomato now. “I  **did not** m-mean it like  _ that  _ um, I was g-gonna say something ab-bout having children and b-being responsible for their safety not that I  _ want _ to have a child, well it’s not like I  _ don’t _ want to because like, I’m still young and you’re still young we’re both VERY young  _ why am I still talking- _ ” Mitsu whined and tried to cover his beet red face with his free hand, but Asaka’s small giggling caught his attention. 

“It’s fine Haru! There is n-no need to be embarrassed, I understand what you meant.” She looked at their joined hands and smiled. “And it’s not like I’ve never… thought about that before…” She murmured, face also flushed pink.

...The both of them just stood there, holding hands and blushing about the possible implications their small statements just had. The sound of a car approaching snapped them out of the trance. Mitsuharu cleared his throat.

“W-well, one thing at a time right?” His voice was still a pitch higher. “Tonight, let’s just focus on having fun at our prom!”

“Y-yes! Right!” She nodded a bit too enthusiastically. 

“Now then, m-madam!” He started, putting on a pompous accent (which helped the shy atmosphere go away) and leading them to the driveway. “Your carriage awaits.” She giggled, since the ‘carriage’ was just a normal Uber parking near the sidewalk. 

“Oh? Your brother didn’t let you borrow his car?” Asaka joked, making Mitsu roll his eyes as he opened the car door for her.

“As if Jin would ever let any of us get near his car. He loves that thing more than he loves me. ...Which, granted, isn’t much to begin with but- you get the picture.” He smirked and waited for Asaka to enter before sitting next to her on the backseat.

She glanced at the window when the car started to move out of her street. “Well, I don’t blame him. After all, you and Jou did drop blue paint on top of it the other month.” She stifled a small laugh with her hand when Haru groaned. 

“God, I already told him a million times it wasn’t on purpose! He shouldn't even be mad at me about it, it was Jou who didn’t hold the bucket properly.” he crossed his arms, pouting in a very cute way. 

It made her heart skip a beat and she pressed her side a bit closer to his, to poke at his cheek. He blinked in surprise before holding her raised hand and gently pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“Have I ever told you that every time I look at you, somehow you become even prettier?” he spoke in a hushed, low tone.

In that moment Asaka decided she had to seek out Yosuke during the party and ask him for a small check up, because she clearly had a health condition that made her heartbeat rate go through the roof at the smallest things Haru did. Come to think of it, after they started going out during their second year of high school her blush frequency had also become dysregulated. Surely a man of science like the doctor could explain what was wrong with her circulatory system. 

For now, she could only manage to let out a small, embarrassed squeak when his other hand pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, taking advantage of the proximity to lightly bump their noses together. “...And even more adorable.”

Faintly in the back of her mind, she heard a small notification noise coming from her purse, but the loud beats of her heart quickly dulled out the sound as Mitsuharu closed the distance between their lips.

_ Kechibibibibi: hey akko r u and mitsu driving together for prom _

_ Kechibibibibi: i need a lift ubers too expensive lololol _

_ Kechibibibibi: prez and zuzu r gonna kill me if im latye fmgkdm _

_ Kechibibibibi: ...akko r u there _

_ Kechibibibibi: i need helps helllo _

_ Kechibibibibi: _

* * *

Suna was panicking. I mean of course she was, how could she not be? This was not only the last big event she had been put in charge as council president but it was also their  _ high school prom _ . And it was a  _ big deal _ . Naturally, for the sake of her family pride and honor (except not really, she was just being really paranoid), nothing could go wrong. 

....So of course, things were going wrong. 

The band was almost late, the side stage light was malfunctioning, there was a pipe leaking in the bathroom and the vegan servings… Oh God, the vegan servings. 

In addition to those  _ disasters _ (disclaimer: not actual disasters) there was him… Suna gave a sad glance at a corner of the gym before shaking her head.

No, she couldn’t worry about that right now. Not when she had so many other things to stress about. Yeah, let’s focus on those. Unfortunately, she was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness, and supported herself against the snacks table, getting the attention of her nearby classmates.

“Whoa… Are you doing okay there, Suna?” she heard footsteps approaching her and looked up, being confronted by the worried expressions of Ryuuichi and Hanamaru. “You’re looking kinda… exhausted.” Ryuu scratched the back of his head, frowning slightly. 

“Are you feeling sick? Do you need to sit down?” Hana approached her carefully, looking for anything that would justify Suna’s current state.

The president took a deep breath and put on a small smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Just… have a lot of things to take of.” Her voice cracked a bit as she looked at the papers in her hands, filled with perfectly scheduled times of all the events of the night. “But I’ll manage! You guys focus on having fun! Hah… Hahaha!” With a forced laugh, she quickly walked around them and disappeared into the forming crowd.

Hana glanced at Ryuu, obviously worried, and the boy sighed. “She’s overworking herself. Just like a certain stubborn doctor I’m used to dealing with.” He adjusted the purple tie on his mostly black suit. 

“The party just started and she’s already like that… Isn’t there anything we can help with? I mean, this is also her prom! She should enjoy herself too!” Hanamaru spoke with a frustrated tone, crossing her arms. “Do you think Isogu could, I don’t know, talk some sense into her…?” she looked for the runner in the dimly lit gymnasium. 

“Oh um, I’m not sure about thaaaaat…” Ryuu looked away, with an awkward expression. “I don’t think they wanna see each other at the moment…” he trailed off, tapping his foot on the floor nervously. Hana tilted her head with clear confusion.

“W-what do you mean by that?!” she took a step closer to the actor, who assumed a defensive stance. 

“Hey hey, calm down!” he took a step back and sighed, pursing his lips. “All I know is that, when I got here things were still mostly empty so I went looking for any of you guys and I found them but, they didn’t look very… happy with each other. Suna was all sulky and Kita was angrily glaring at the floor.” Ryuu pointed at a clearly pissed off Isogu pacing near the wall on the other side of the gym.

“That’s… strange. Did they have a fight?” Hana stared at Kita with worry, and Ryuu shrugged.

“Not a fight. An argument.” the voice spoke so suddenly both of the students jumped a bit in surprise, whipping their heads in the direction of the source. Standing there next to them was Kosei, diligently arranging the toppings on the self service ramen table. “Dumbasses.” he muttered, checking on the plates of the buffet.

“Bwa- when- how long have you been there?!” Ryuu’s eyes were wide, his heart rate still recovering from the sudden jumpscare.

“What did you m-mean by ‘an argument’?” Hana looked a bit more composed than Ryuuichi, but her hands were clutching the fabric of her dress slightly.

Kosei took a moment, making sure his work was done properly before turning to Hana. “I arrived early to check the kitchen staff and menu.” He didn’t react to Ryuu’s offended comment about ignoring his question. “Make sure the cooks didn’t mess up the recipes. When I went to the parking lot to get some utensils from my car, I heard the shitty couple arguing near a corner.” He stopped to adjust his cuffs. The suspense was very dramatic.

“And? What were they arguing about?” Ryuu leaned forward, looking a bit too curious for his own sake. Kosei stared at him… and shrugged.

“Dunno. Didn’t pay attention. It’s rude to spy on people's conversations.” There was a subtle scolding tone in his voice. Ryuuichi looked away, wincing silently. “By the time I was done getting my things, Suna had left the shitty runner alone and went back inside.” 

Ryuu and Hana looked at each other, and then at Kita, who had taken out his phone and seemed to be angrily texting.

The idol sighed. “Jeez… now I understand why Suna looked so… wrecked.” she pouted a bit, picking at the shiny decorations on her long blue dress in a nervous tick. “I hope they solve… whatever this is, soon. It’s supposed to be a fun night for all of us.”

Ryuuichi pat Hanamaru’s arm and gave her a small, yet confident smile. “Don’t worry. It’s gonna be ok. I’m sure of it.”

* * *

_ hanabidragon: yosuke everything’s going wrong  _

_ hanabidragon: help _

_ hanabidragon: where are you  _

_ hanabidragon: i’m sure they have to listen to you _

_ hanabidragon: pls smack some sense into suna and kita wah _

_ hanabidragon: :sob::sob::sob::sob::sob: _

“Uh… Is it okay for you to ignore all those messages?” Kechibi dared to ask, leaning against the passenger seat and pointing to Yosuke’s phone propped up near the main panel of the car. The doctor sighed, focused on driving.

“I set up that specific notification sound for Ryuuichi’s messages. If this many are coming one after the other, I’d rather not know what they’re about.” 

“Isn’t he already at school…?” Kaya tilted her head in confusion, patting the curled up snake on her lap. “Maybe he forgot something at home? ...Could be important.” She fidgeted a little on her seat, scared to mess with her beautiful dark purple dress.

Yosuke groaned, tapping his gloved fingers against the wheel. The car stopped at the red light and he took his phone out of the support panel, unlocking it and giving it to Kaya. “Rather not have him annoying me for ignoring his messages again.” 

Kaya smiled softly and took his phone, opening the messaging app and clicking on Ryuuichi’s name, which shamelessly had a small heart emoji next to it and God forbid the actor ever knew. She quickly read through the new messages, with Kechibi peering at the screen from his position at the backseat, earning a glare from Yosuke.

“Kechibi, put your fucking seat belt on.” The doctor hissed, starting to move the car again.

“Oh right crap- I forgot!” He scrambled to find the belt in the darkness of the car, earning a chuckle from Kaya, who then turned to Yosuke.

“...He said that “everything was going wrong” and that you had to “smack some sense into Suna and Kita”. …And then a bunch of crying men.”

“Emojis?” Kechibi leaned forward as much as he could with the seatbelt.

“Ah...right. Emojis.” Kaya nodded, still looking a bit confused by the messages. “Should I… respond?” Yosuke sighed again and pushed his bangs to the side a bit.

“Just- tell them we’ll get there soon. This situation with Kita and Isago is way too much work to deal with right now.” Kaya nodded and started typing- a bit too slow but hey, she was doing her best.

Kechibi crossed his arms. “What if it’s an emergency tho?” 

“Not likely. He has both my personal number and my work number. If it was urgent, he would have called the latter.” he gave a small glance in Kechibi’s direction. “I’ve been dealing with Ryuuichi- and the rest of you, for 3 years. At this point there isn’t much that can faze me.” he let out a small chuckle. 

Kaya finished typing and turned off the screen, placing it on the panel again. Blanc stirred awake because of her movement.

“Oh… Sorry Blanc…” She frowned a bit, but the snake didn’t seem to mind, blinking a few times before sticking her tongue out at her.

Kechibi grinned at her. “Oh yea- How come Aury and Ces ain’t coming?” They could almost hear the way Yosuke’s eyebrow twitched in anger. 

“Firstly, I already told you to stop calling Aurum and Caesar by those stupid nicknames-” At this point the two were so used to the bad mood of the doctor they just silently snickered. “And secondly, they aren’t as social as Blanc, so I usually don’t bring them to big events.” He reached blindly for the snake, petting her head. “They’ll stay the night with my parents and I’ll go get them tomorrow.” He took a turn and reached the main road to the school.

“Fair ‘nuff.” Kechibi shrugged and smiled. “Thanks for the ride by the way, ya really saved my butt. I didn’t wanna have to run here, my outfit would’ve been ruined!” he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Eh, I was already chaperoning Kaya here, what’s one more for the list.” He said with a small smile, trying to find somewhere to park. “You said Kimiko was going to give you a ride back home, right?” He glanced at Kaya, sounding a tad worried.

She nodded with a shy smile. “Yeah… She said that Ubaito and Aofukai would probably be too drunk to drive back…” Kaya mumbled the last part, before shaking her head. “...Anyway, they live close to my place so… yeah. Though she also said I can… spend the night…” There was a small, embarrassed blush on her pale cheeks.

Yosuke noticed it and raised both eyebrows, smirking. “I see. Well, if you need anything, text me alright?” With a teasing tone, he parked the car. Kaya nodded, pulling on her hair softly.

“Hell ‘yea- Kaya getting ‘sum!” Kechibi laughed a bit, Yosuke deadpanned and Kaya blushed even more.

“Don’t expect me to give you a ride home, by the way. I plan on dealing with a few things after the festivities are done.” Yosuke said in an exasperated tone, turning off the car and gathering his things. Blanc slithered to his shoulder, allowing Kaya to unbuckle her seatbelt and leave the car. Both boys followed suit.

“Nah, it’s cool. I can grab a ride with Zuzu after we’re done. I’ve been wanting to get a license for a while but it’s a bit too expensive and I wanna save for ‘sum new equipment.” Kechibi pulled out his phone, checking some messages. 

Yosuke adjusted his hair and clothes, checking them out in the rear view mirror. After that, he reached into the glove box to grab something. 

“Kaya, hold these for a moment, would you?” He handed her his keys, wallet and phone. She fumbled a bit with surprise before clutching the items tightly against her chest. Yosuke turned to face Kechibi.

“Maybe if I sell some of my old stuff I can- wait what are you doing?” Kechibi noticed the taller man approaching him, holding a few items in his gloved hands. When Yosuke raised his hand he instinctively flinched back and covered his face. 

He felt small, wet drops hit his clothes, and peeked between his fingers. The doctor was holding an expensive looking bottle of cologne in his hand. “Wha-”   
“You smell like an old lady. This will at least make you a bit more tolerable.” He said with an annoyed tone. “And do something about your hair. It looks like a crow’s nest.” He tossed a small comb at Kechibi, who yelped in surprise and leaped to catch it.

“...How do you know what an old lady smells like?” A bit stunned by the sudden acts, this was the first thing he managed to blurt out. Yosuke’s eyebrow twitched.

“My job is to make sure old people  _ stay _ old. I deal with them on a daily basis. Now hurry up, I don’t want to spend the night in this parking lot.” He put the bottle of cologne back in the car and retrieved his things from Kaya, pocketing them. “Okay…?” Still confused, Kechibi did his best to put his wild hair back in shape. When he was done, he turned to Yosuke and Kaya, seeking some kind of reaction. The girl tilted her head, blinked and gave a small thumbs up. Yosuke however, took a few steps closer to him and started adjusting his red tie.

“Did you even know how to properly do a knot… Christ, this is mangled.” His expert fingers worked fast on Kechibi’s attire, adjusting his tie and wrinkled fabric. 

“Um… Not that I don’t appreciate this but- Why you doin’ this, Yosuke?” Kechibi dared to ask, seeming a bit tense with all the proximity between them. 

The taller man didn’t answer until he seemed satisfied with the result, taking a step back and nodding. “Ah, much better.” A small smile appeared on his stoic face. “You see Kechibi, odds are Hanamaru and Ryuuichi will be chosen as Prom Queen and King, seeing how active they were during the fundraising campaigns during the year.” He turned to his car, looking for something inside the glovebox again. “Because of this, I would hate for the…  _ unpleasant _ appearance of Hanamaru’s date to dirty her temporary royal image. Thus, the need for me to fix your flawed self and save your relationship.” 

There was an obvious joking tone in his voice. Kaya chuckled while Kechibi remained stunned, barely keeping up with the explanation. If it weren’t for his quick reflexes, he wouldn’t have caught the small object Yosuke tossed at him. He turned it over in his hands: a mint flavored mouth spray.

He frowned comically at Yosuke, feeling a bit offended from all the not-so-subtle jabs and insults. But, just as Yosuke was used to dealing with them for 3 years, Kechibi was also used to dealing with the doctor, being able to look past his rough facade and see the  _ usually _ good intentions beneath. He grinned widely. “Thanks Yosuke.”

The doctor smirked and locked the car. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s get going.” He looked at Kaya and smiled reassuringly. The girl took a deep breath and nodded, walking with them towards the gymnasium.


	2. Falling fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm falling fast  
> I hope this lasts  
> I'm falling hard for you  
> I say "let's take a chance"  
> Take it while we can  
> I know you feel it too." - Avril Lavigne, Falling Fast

_thecobra.date: Are you sure you want to cancel the plan???_

_thecobra.date: Everything’s already set up._

_NeedForClean: i dunno man_

_NeedForClean: i doubt she would be happy bout it now_

_thecobra.date: I still think you should wait a bit :T_

_thecobra.date: Lemme ask brother he’ll know what to do_

_NeedForClean: waitnononodontinvolvehanabiinthis_

“Brother, I need your opinion on something.” Mitsu called out, pocketing his phone and ignoring the notification sounds of Kita’s texts.

“Hm? Wassup?” The actor stopped nagging Yosuke to eat some actual food and looked over, to the doctor’s relief.

“Well, Kita has been planning this- HUGAH!” As Isogu's running body crashed against Mitsu's, he stumbled backwards and almost fell to the floor. “BWHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” He yelled angrily at the runner, who had him in some sort of half assed chokehold. 

“Stopping you from making a big deal out of this!” He yelled back, face flushed with embarrassment. The hunter was leagues stronger than Kita, and broke free out of the runner’s grasp, angrily fixing his suit.

“It’s not a big deal to ask for a second opinion!” 

“Well, it is to me!”

“Hey idiots.” Yosuke’s annoyed tone shifted the focus of the bickering duo. “You’re making a ruckus and attracting way too much attention to us.” He sighed, pointing at a few groups of students, glancing their way. 

Mitsuharu and Kita shifted awkwardly, anger deflating. Asaka and Ryuuichi stood there, looking between them in confusion. 

“Uuuh… If you need to talk, let’s at least move somewhere more quiet.” The actor said in a hushed tone. “I heard Suna blocked off the bathroom near the store because of a leaking pipe, so it should be fine around there.”

They all turned to the grumpy runner, tugging at his clothes with a frown. 

“Fine, I guess. Rather not cause a scene and annoy her even more…” He mumbled the last part, starting to walk towards the gymnasium door.

The others shared a concerned look before following along. Before leaving, Mitsuharu gave the gym a quick glance, looking for something. Once he reached the others in front of the bathroom, he spoke quietly.

“Some people noticed us leaving. It won’t be long before Suna comes looking for us. We need to be quick.” Kita sighed and Yosuke groaned. Ryuuichi, the only person to not get grumpy about everything, perked up.

“Someone can stay behind as a lookout. Make a noise if she comes around.” He said with a shrug.

“I can stay. I would rather not enter the men’s restroom.” Asaka said softly. Mitsu turned to her with a concerned frown, but she gave him a confident smile. “Plus, it is my chance to try those funny sounding signals, like in the spy movies we saw together!” Despite her usual stoic expression, her eyes sparkled a bit with excitement.

“It’s gonna be quick, don’t worry Date.” Yosuke said before walking into the bathroom, followed by Kita.

“We’re counting on you, Agent Asaka!” Ryuu chuckled and winked at her, before entering as well.

Mitsuharu leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

She nodded and kissed him again. “I shall imitate an owl in the sign of trouble!” The way her cheeks were pink with excitement made Haru’s heart melt, and he would’ve leaned in for another kiss if a gloved hand hadn't grabbed onto his collar and pulled him into the bathroom.

“Can you save your sapiness for later.” Yosuke glared at him, letting him go and adjusting his black gloves. Haru pouted in frustration but complied anyway.

Ryuuichi swiftly sat on top of the bathroom sink counter, swinging his legs back and forth. Kita stood in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets.

“Soooo…. Is this because of that whole “Suna Super Surprise” thing?” Ryuu asked, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah tha- Wait.” Kita turned to him, clearly confused. “You’re not in the group- it’s just Yosuke and Mitsu. How do you-” The actor smiled sheepishly, tilting his head in Yosuke’s direction.

“I was playing Crossy Road on Yosuke’s phone and the notification popped up on the screen. I just saw the name but it was enough to make a theory.” He snickered.

Meanwhile in the background, Haru snapped his head to the side, looking at the doctor with bewilderment. “....Crossy Road.”

Yosuke groaned. “He ran out of memory space in his phone.” 

Mitsu opened his mouth in a silent _‘ooooh’,_ nodding in understanding.

“Anyway.” The runner cleared his throat, looking to the side. “It’s like you said, I wanted to do something for Suna because of- well, everything that she did for me and for all of us since we met.” He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks red. “She works hard and gives it her all and I just, wanted to make something nice for her in return.”

“Aww…! A romantic gesture… That’s so fucking cheesy I’m gonna die.” Ryuuichi giggled excitedly, clapping his hands and making Kita even more embarrassed.

“But- we fought cuz of something I said and… I don’t even think she’ll wanna look at me tonight. So it’s better to just- cancel. I guess.” He looked at the floor, shuffling his feet and biting his lower lip. 

Yosuke held his chin, the classic thinking pose. It’s serious time. “What exactly did you fight about- if I may ask?” 

All eyes turned to Kita as he sighed. “Well… I saw how she was getting tired because of all the planning so I said that she should take a break and enjoy the night… But I think she took that as something condescending and that ‘she couldn’t handle things by herself’.” All boys silently winced, knowing how the small president handled that sort of thing. “I got upset in turn because she thought I would imply that about her… and then we started a dumb cycle of anger, which leads to…” He waved his hand around.

“Leads to four dudes moping in the bathroom?” Mitsu added with a joking tone, trying to lighten the mood, but he only got a quick slap at the back of the head from Yosuke. While the two idiots glared at each other, Ryuuichi had closed his eyes to concentrate, humming lowly.

“...I got it!” He exclaimed suddenly, getting the attention of the flea circus. “Okay, here’s what you’ll do.” The actor whispered, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

All of them huddled together to hear the plan, and after a few minutes… A really weird noise came from the entrance. It sounded like a bird being strangled while also choking on something. ….Wait.

“Shit, that’s the signal! Quick uh… We have to leave!” Ryuu jumped down from the counter, looking around in a panic. Yosuke grabbed his arm, preventing him from running out. 

“We can’t all leave together. It would be too suspicious. Date and Kita, you two leave first and figure out some excuse. Me and Ryuuichi will leave after.” He waved at them, making a shushing noise.

They both nodded at him and left, just in time to see Suna talking to Asaka. The smaller girl had her arms crossed, looking intensely at the coroner as if she could sense their plotting. Haru took a deep breath and walked out.

“Hey Asa, sorry for the wait. Oh- Hi Suna. What are you doing back here?” He put an arm around Asaka’s waist, trying to look suave and chill. Kita on the other hand, wasn’t doing so good.

“Yeah um, me and Haru happened to bump into each other… In the bathroom. Cuz I was there first.” The runner said with a high pitched tone and Haru almost facepalmed. 

Luckily, Suna’s attention shifted from them to Kita, and she immediately seemed more uncomfortable and gloomy.

“Ah… yes, of course.” She cleared her throat, turning away from Kita and focusing on the couple, not noticing the saddened look on Isogu’s face. “Actually, I was looking for Yosuke. I saw him leave and thought-” 

She was interrupted by Yosuke and Ryuuichi leaving the bathroom, both of them adjusting their clothing and hair… Huh, Ryuu seemed a lot more red than literally five minutes ago. Yosuke however, looked completely fine and looked at Suna with a subtle smirk, tilting his head.

“Hello everyone. What’s this commotion in front of the bathroom? Isn’t there a party about to start?” The bastard had the audacity to chuckle, while Ryuu hurried to put on a composed face. 

“Oh, hello Yosuke and brother.” Mitsu said with gritted teeth. “Suna was looking for you, for something. And we were about to leave, right Asa?” His tone shifted to a soft one when he turned to the coroner and she nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, we’ll go back to the gym. Are you coming back with us Kita? She turned to the runner, giving him the perfect escape route.

Isogu glanced at Suna, but she simply turned her head away. With a sigh, he nodded. “Yea… I’m going too. Later.” He waved half heartedly and followed the couple back to the gym. 

Yosuke watched them silently, before realizing Suna was talking and focusing on her.

“So I wanted to ask you a favor, since you’re one of the few that has a car of their own with enough space and stuff…” She scratched her cheek, clearly feeling a little awkward about whatever she wanted to ask him. 

Yosuke silently groaned, his instinctive “bad mood” response ready at his tongue. But, as if on cue, a small jab at his side and a tug on his coat made him remember the two annoying overseers of his life were keeping him in check. Rolling his eye at Blanc and Ryuu, he sighed, answering with a tired tone.

“...As long as it doesn’t take much time, sure.” He wasn’t particularly mad at the small girl, no- though sometimes she did get on his nerves, but they were past that. He just didn’t want to deal with stressful problems more than he already had to deal with in his job. The doctor just wanted to relax and cool off for a while.

Still, it was a small favor- how bad could it be? He could make a small sacrifice. Be a better person for once in his grumpy life. Why not?

* * *

Yosuke regretted being a better person. He should have listened to his angry, rude and always correct gut. 

“This is the last time I do a favor for that- ugh, gnome president.” The boy groaned as he placed the heavy boxes of vegan servings carefully in the trunk of his car, muttering insults under his breath.

“Have a good night sir! And don’t worry about the car problem thingy, we didn’t mind!” He heard the cheery voice of his boyfriend say to the owner of the shop that was supposed to deliver the products to the party. 

Apparently his van had broken down suddenly and he couldn’t get it to work quick enough without risking the quality of the food, so the unpaid labor of one Yosuke Karasu was forced to come pick it up. Luckily he had Ryuu there to talk for him, since he didn’t want to come off as rude but he also wasn’t in the best of moods.

He closed the trunk of the car and sighed. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Ryuu standing there, looking at him with a smirk. “...What.”  
“If you keep frowning you’ll ruin your handsome face you know.” He crossed his arms, winking. “Though, it would be difficult since your handsomeness has tripled today.” 

Yosuke deadpanned. “Smooth. Is that the best pick up line you had in store?” He fought back a smile, twirling the car keys in his hands and leaning against one of the doors. 

Ryuuichi raised one eyebrow and walked closer to his boyfriend, placing his hands on the doctor’s shoulders and slowly playing with the curls of his hair. “Oh, I have better ones. How about- _aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?_ ” He wiggled both eyebrows, and that broke the stoic facade of his boyfriend.

Yosuke snorted, face palming with a grin. “Please don’t.”

“No no, you challenged me! Now you’re gonna endure it!” Ryuu chuckled, hugging Yosuke close as a way to trap him, and grinned mischievously. “ _Is this the Hogwarts Express? Because it feels like you and I are headed somewhere magical._ And _do you know CPR? Because you are taking my breath away!_ Oh oh, maybe some of-” Before Ryuu could continue, Yosuke cupped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his lips, although it was a bit clumsy since he was holding back his laughter. The actor complied, smiling into the kiss before pulling away. 

“ _You’re so handsome that you made me forget my pickup line._ ...That was the last one, I promise!” He hurriedly added, watching how Yosuke rolled his eye with an endearing grin, leaning down to kiss him again, properly this time.

“Now if you’re done with your silly flirting-” He stepped away and opened the door for Ryuu. “We have to deliver these before my car starts to smell like broccoli and oatmeal.” The actor laughed a bit, complying and getting into the car.

“Wouldn’t be as bad as the time Kechibi spilled McDonald's sauce all over the seats.” He giggled at Yosuke’s pained expression, watching as the doctor walked around the car and entered on the driver’s side. 

“Don’t even remind me of that. I should have thrown him out the moment he even dared to open the package inside my car.” He groaned, putting on the seat belt and adjusting the mirrors. 

“But- before that the day had been fun, even you gotta admit. You were pretty popular during the convention even~” He teased with a giggle, remembering how many people had stopped Yosuke for a picture thinking he was in cosplay. 

“Fun for _you_. I refuse to even speak the word convention from now on.” He said in his usual grumpy tone, checking some notifications on his phone. Ryuuichi pouted.

“Aw, come ooon! There’s gonna be a new one in May- with a ton of cool stuff! You gotta come with meeeeeee!” He whined like usual, expecting the also usual ‘roll of eyes and huff’ combo reaction. 

But, weirdly enough, Yosuke seemed to tense up a bit after hearing that, turning off his phone. “...I’d rather not.” He mumbled, glancing away, and Ryuu got concerned immediately.

“Um, Yosuke I was joking you know right? I mean, I’m not gonna force you to come or anything- I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…” He shifted in his seat, leaning forward and trying to catch a glimpse at Yosuke’s face. 

The doctor grabbed the steering wheel, putting on a smile that Ryuu immediately recognized as fake. “It’s not that! I’m fine- don’t worry. It’s just- something else.” He licked his lips, refusing to look at Ryuu properly for some reason.

That only concerned him more. “...Is everything okay? You’re making your trademark troubled face.” He tried to tease, a bit shocked by the sudden shift in the mood.

“I don’t have a ‘troubled’ face.” He grunted, fumbling a bit with the keys. “It’s just… It’s complicated, and I don’t want to give you anything to worry about tonight.” He said in a matter of fact, trying to end the conversation there, but Ryuu was stubborn.

“Yosuke, you can tell me anything, anywhere and anytime. Come on, you know me by now, yeah?” He smiled in a reassuring way, placing his hand on top of Yosuke’s. “I’m here for you, for everything that you might need.” Ryuu squeezed their joined hands, expecting some reaction from Yosuke.

After a few seconds, the doctor sighed and leaned back against his seat, bumping his head on the cushion softly and closing his eye. Ryuu watched patiently, knowing by now how his boyfriend worked in terms of opening up to others.

So he waited… and so Yosuke spoke, finally.

“Ryuu… I can’t go to that convention with you.” 

The actor opened his mouth to answer, but Yosuke continued. 

“...Because I’m moving away from Japan in March.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise everything is gonna be solved soon trust me


	3. A thousand years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have died everyday, waiting for you  
> Darling, don't be afraid,  
> I have loved you for a thousand years  
> I'll love you for a thousand more." - Christina Perri.

_maruchan: hey suna! are you busy?_

_PresidentIsago: I think I’m alright at the moment, so no. Why, do you need something?_

_maruchan: a little yea_

_maruchan: would you miiiind going and meeting me in the garden pls_

_PresidentIsago: ...Why?_

_maruchan: i need to show you something real quick_

_maruchan: i’ll meet you there it wont take long i promise_

_PresidentIsago: ...Alright, I will be there soon._

Suna stepped out of the elevator with a short sigh, rolling her shoulders a little bit and relaxing now that she was alone, momentarily. She had no idea what Hanamaru could have wanted from her, or why she had to go all the way to the garden for it, but… it was at least a welcome excuse to relax for a second. She couldn’t hear the loud noises of the party anymore and it was such a relief.   
The door to the garden was cracked open slightly already, so she just adjusted her bow before stepping in.

Beautiful as always, she noted as she walked through the foliage and plants that the garden housed. It was illuminated prettily with soft colors, shining through the leaves and making a dappled pattern of light on the path as she weaved through the multicolored flowers and shrubs. 

“Hanamaru?” Suna called out softly, continuing onwards slowly. She entered a clearing in the garden, where she would have expected Hanamaru to be.

The sound of someone clearing their throat catches her attention, and she spins around to see… Isogu, stepping into a beam of light. He takes his hands out of his pockets and slightly awkwardly waves. “Um, hey.”

Suna tilts her chin up a bit, glancing around before fixing her gaze on him. “I’m guessing that Hanamaru isn’t actually here.”

“Nah. Just me.” He does semi-enthusiastic jazz hands, before placing them back in his pockets and approaching her with a little frown. “I just needed to talk to you for a bit, and uh… something else.”

“Well, I’m listening.” She says somewhat stiffly.

Isogu sighed exasperatedly, taking a step forward. “Look, I didn’t mean to get you all riled up about tonight. I was just worried about you, y’know? I can tell when you’re overworking yourself - which by the way you do a lot anyway - but this, I just didn’t want you to make it to where you couldn’t enjoy tonight as much as the others.”

Suna’s nose goes up in the air a little more. “I know what my limits are.”

“I know. It’s just, you’ve been super stressed, clearly.” He steps closer to her, his frown shifting from one of slight annoyance to just concern. “But I just wanted to give you a little while of like, reprieve from that, yeah? You deserve to relax and enjoy your time just as much as everyone else, and I wanted to spend time with _you_ , not with the party.”

“...I get that, I suppose.” She crossed her arms, rubbing at her elbow a little and letting down her guard.

He nods, continuing. “And I had… well, uh, I had a something- I mean there was a thing that I-” Isogu stumbles over his words now, instinctively going to mess with his bangs and ruin his styled hair even more. 

“A… something?” She raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing comically. 

“Y-Yeah! A…” He clears his throat. “A romantic gesture! That’s what Ryuu called ‘em, I think. Yeah.”

Suna blinks in surprise, and then can’t help but smile a little as Isogu’s face is clearly getting redder as he speaks. “Really?”

He nods excitedly, reaching into his back pocket. He clears his throat again, and then with a quick flourish, he holds out a small jewelry box to Suna. “H-Here.”

She blinks again, and carefully takes it from him, opening it up.

Inside, there is a silver necklace, polished and expertly cut into the shape of a small silver bow. It looks like her normal bow that she always wears! The light reflects off of it prettily, revealing a nice sheen to the silver. As she picks up the necklace, she flips it over, and sees that on the flat side of the necklace, “Suna” is engraved in cursive lettering… in fact, in Isogu’s cursive handwriting that she had been practicing with him for the past couple years or so.

Suna can’t contain an overjoyed gasp of surprise as she examines the necklace, and a brilliant smile immediately overshadows any irritation or negative emotion she had felt moments before. She looks up at Isogu again. “It’s beautiful…!”

Kita’s blush still hadn’t faded, and he smiles sheepishly. “Ah, I’m glad you like it… D-Do you wanna wear it now?”

Suna nods frantically. Isogu takes the necklace back from her, carefully unhooking it from the box, and pockets the box again. He then places the necklace around her neck, and fastens the clip at the back, before stepping back to admire her. She giggles happily and adjusts the bow, making sure it falls properly into place. “This is perfect! I love it!” 

“Heheh... “ Isogu puts his hands in his pockets, and then glances around the garden. “And uh, part two of the gesture was um… well, we’re alone in here. I figured we could… I dunno if youwantedtomaybedancealittleorsomething-” he blurts, face heating up.

To be fair, the garden was the perfect place for a private dance together. Beautiful, and quiet, away from the chaos that had been plaguing Suna up until this very moment. So she nods slowly, and with a slight blush, moves in and wraps her arms around Isogu. He quickly removes his hands from his pockets again, and puts them around her in return, and then he.... awkwardly stands there. Suna giggles slightly again, and starts swaying them back and forth herself.

“So um… this is nice.” Isogu speaks simply, looking down at her with a small smile.

Suna nods, and smirks up at him. “You did good with your ‘romantic gesture,’ I think.”

He looks way too happy about that, grinning widely. “Nice! I was worried, since uh… you had been pretty upset before.”

She sighs, and gently lets her head fall forward, resting her forehead on his chest. “I was, but… I knew you were right, I was working really really hard. But it wasn’t just… for the sake of overworking myself.”

“Mm?” He brings one of his hands up and gently pats her head a couple times, before resting his hand on her back again.

“It’s just…” She sighs again, and closes her eyes. “Isogu, these are the last few days that we’ll spend as a class, ever. And the end of our student lives, forever. I _needed_ to make it perfect, I had to make sure that everything would be perfect for everyone that I cared about so much. Especially you.” She opens her eyes and tilts her chin up, so she still has her head resting against him but she’s looking at his face. “I was scared, honestly. So I needed to make this night perfect to make good memories before we all… part ways.” Her voice wavered a bit, as if she was fighting back tears.

“Oh… I get it now.”

Suna nods against him. “That’s why I was so stressed tonight.”

“Well…” Isogu hugs her a little closer to him, still swaying around slowly to a silent tune. “You’ve been absolutely perfect with what tonight has been. You’ve always been amazing, and this is just yet another opportunity for all of us to have made good memories.” He pauses while he thinks. “But, I don’t think we’re all just gonna stop talking to each other out of nowhere or some shit, that would be kinda impossible for some of us. Yeah, we won’t see each other as often or whatever, but we still have plenty of times we’ll get to see each other.”

“You think so…?” She asked with a glimmer of hope in her tone.  
“Yeah! Like uh… oh! I’m sure Hanamaru’ll want us to come to one of her concerts sometime. Or Ryuu, he won’t ever shut up about his plays. And-” he nudges her with a smile. “You’re the best at organizing stuff, you can just get some meetups together.”

She giggles along as he speaks. “I _am_ the best at that, yeah…”

“Exactly.”

Suna hums thoughtfully, before hugging him a bit closer to her, smiling. “You’re right. I’m still glad that I made this the best it can be, but… that does make me feel a lot better.”

Isogu lets out a huge sigh of relief. “I’m glad, again.”

Suna slowly spins them around, smiling up at him softly. “And you’ve made this a perfect memory for me too.”

Isogu grins widely, and leans down to put his forehead against hers. “I love you, Suna.”

“I love you too, Isogu~”

And with those final words whispered, their slow dancing comes to a halt as they leaned forward into each other, eyes fluttering shut, for a soft, gentle kiss. When they pulled back, both were smiling bashfully and content. Took a step back from him, still holding onto his hand.

“But as much as I would love to stay here, the party down here still needs us…” She fidgeted with the hem of her dress but Isogu simply squeezed her hand, tilting his head.

“No worries, I’ll help you however I can. ...Which isn’t much for a fancy event like this one but- you know. I’m fast so I can pick up stuff!” He scratched his cheek, making the girl chuckle. 

They began to walk towards the exit of the garden and Suna took out her phone from her purse. “Speaking of picking up stuff, Yosuke and Ryuuichi haven’t responded about the vegan servings… I wonder what’s the hold up.” 

Kita rolled his eyes with a scoff. “I mean, it’s them. I’m sure it’s nothing major.” 

Suna nodded with a grin.

* * *

_PresidentIsago: Hey, when you guys arrive with the servings please give them to the kitchen staff._

_PresidentIsago: They’ll know what to do._

_PresidentIsago: The initial pictures will be taken in about an hour so make sure to be back by then!_ _  
_ _PresidentIsago: ~(uAu)~ Give me a response when you pick them up!_

The income of messages in Ryuu’s phone was promptly ignored, the device laying flat on the backseat. The actor couldn’t look away from the guilty expression of his boyfriend, who nervously tapped his gloved fingers on the steering wheel. Ryuuichi tried to open his mouth to say something, to put his thoughts in order.

“.....Eh-” Great job. 

Yosuke chuckled softly, rubbing his face in a nervous tick Ryuu knew very well. “I didn’t want to tell you like this. I had a whole plan laid out, but you just had to ruin it with your annoying observation skills.” He didn’t mean any harm with that remark, Ryuuichi could hear that he was just as lost as him. 

The actor blinked a few times, letting that sink in. Unfortunately for him, the more pessimistic parts of his mind seemed to work on overdrive, and he could feel the corners of his eyes start to burn, tears already forming. He had to remedy that, and quickly. 

“T-That’s… That’s wonderful news! I mean, it’s sudden yeah- But I’m really thrilled! It’s a great opportunity for you!” _Technically_ he wasn’t lying.

Yosuke looked at him for a moment, before turning on his seat so he could properly face him. He reached for the glove box and opened it, fishing out a pamphlet and giving it to Ryuu.

“Thanks to Hope Peak’s recommendation system, I got accepted into the King’s College in London. I still had to take exams and all but- it was a shorter waiting time.” He sounded a bit proud, rubbing the back of his neck. “My classes per se will only start in the second semester, but they wanted me to sign up early to enter some special courses and research. Plus I have to find a good place and-” Yosuke kept explaining but Ryuu felt all the words pass through his brain without registering. 

Yosuke was going to move away. To another country. And it was great he wanted all the opportunities in the world for his boyfriend. 

_But._

What was going to happen to them? Can they maintain a long distance relationship? He can try though! It won’t be the same but he can learn how to live without Yosuke’s cuddles and touches and presence close to him! 

...Or maybe Yosuke thought it would be easier to break it off before things started to get messy? Maybe he wanted to spare both of them the difficulty of loving someone that is too far away- 

He’ll be in an entirely different country, there’ll be tons of more interesting people there, better than a lying actor with too much baggage. Yosuke is a great guy and handsome to boot. He can move on from him. He doesn’t need Ryuu to-

“Ryuuchi!” He felt his entire body shake and was snapped out of his spiraling, depressive thoughts with a gasp. 

“Bwua- huh what?” Ryuu blinked, vision focusing on the intense expression Yosuke was making. He fidgeted nervously when he felt the heat of his gloves grasping his shoulders, and tried to put on his best ‘ _I totally wasn’t having a silent anxiety break down inside my head whaaat no anyways how are you’_ smile. Yosuke scowled.

“You weren’t even listening to me, were you?” 

Ryuu waved his hand dismissively. “Of c-course I was! Moving away, King’s College, London- All of that, mhm! All the exciting stuff!” He couldn’t help his impulse to lie right now, not when he could physically feel his brain melting and his vision was dangerously blurry. “I’m really, really happy that y-you’re getting this opportunity! You deserve it after all!” He smiled shakily, lowering his head in an attempt to not look at Yosuke’s face.

He heard the doctor sigh and felt the hands on his shoulders slide down to his hands. “So you were listening, huh?”

Ryuu nodded, silently. He wished he didn’t listen so he could be happily oblivious to it but still, it was the cruel reality he had to face and-

He felt Yosuke’s hand on his chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eye.

“Even the part where I asked you to come with me?” He asked with a soft smile and loving gaze.

Ryuu’s mind screeched, crashed and burned into a halt.

“....Run that by me again chief?” He was so stunned that he didn’t even care about the tear streaming down his cheeks, or about how Yosuke laughed at his reaction and wiped them away. 

" _Like I was saying._ " He moved the pamphlet- _pamphlets?_ \- in Ryuu's hands. One about King's College and one about… The Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. "I took some liberties and asked the scouting professors at Hope's Peak. They said that with your talent and a letter of recommendation, your chances of getting into RADA are kinda big." He squeezed Ryuu's hands tighter with a bashful smile. "And I might have checked, out of curiosity, yes KC and RADA are close to one another. Just- a very interesting fact." He cleared his throat, trying to push away the embarrassment. 

Ryuu was still trying to restart his braincells and stop making a dopey expression. "Wait so… Does this mean you're…" He felt his heart start beating fast, blood rushing to his face. "Me- with you- In L-London…"

Yosuke laughed nervously, just barely composed. "It's just a suggestion. I'm not going to force you or anything. At the end it's your choice but-" He sighed with a caring smile, stroking Ryuu's cheek. "I wanted you to know that, I love you. Wholeheartedly. And as much as I hate how cheesy this sounds… I don't think I have the strength be apart from you."

Ryuu choked on a sob, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Yosuke's shoulders, clashing their lips in a clumsy, desperate kiss. The doctor let out a shocked noise before laughing a bit and kissing him back softly. When they parted, Ryuu rested his head on the crook of Yosuke's neck, sniffing a bit with a smile.

"...D-Did you know… That was almost… A Twilight quote?" He said between giggles and sobs, letting out a laugh at Yosuke's groan. 

"Congratulations on ruining the mood." He joked with an annoyed tone, patting the back of Ryuu's head. The actor pulled back after a few moments, wiping his cheeks and grinning.

"I love you too, Yosuke. And I also… don't want to be apart from you." He nodded before gasping nervously. "Oh but I still have to talk with my parents and there's the whole problem of moving and finding a new place and I gotta train my English-" 

Yosuke silenced him with a quick kiss, rolling his eye playfully with a smirk. 

"One thing at a time, cowboy. We can discuss that properly later. All that matters now is to have fun tonight with our friends, okay?" He pushed a strand of purple hair behind Ryuu's ear, making the actor blush.

"Right right! Sorry, I just… got distracted by the idea…" He trailed off when Yosuke leaned in for another kiss.

And another. And a few more.

"...How much do we have until the opening ceremony?" Yosuke mumbled while pulling Ryuu onto his lap.

The actor fumbled for his phone. 

"...I'd say there's enough time."

They both grinned and Ryuu tossed the phone onto the seat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *foams at the mouth* only one more left


End file.
